White Wave
by Perchance A Primrose
Summary: SEQUEL TO FLOWER OF THE COURT! Geneieve isn't gone, Magda and Drake are acting strange, and Vic keeps wondering if she is crazy like everyone thinks. Rating for later chapters
1. Two Months Gone

**A/N: Alright everyone! Here it is the sequel to Flower of the Court! **

**Thanks to Love-Pink26 who is the best beta ever! **

**Please Review!**

**-Prim**

I walked down the hallway to my next class of the day. I had thought that the rumors were bad two months ago but now they were practically unbearable. People now a day thought that I was completely nuts, but I couldn't really blame them. Uncle Harry said that it was too painful for some of the people to even think that someone who was anything like Voldemort is real. The people his age are a war-torn generation, I mean look at the amount of people in the pysch ward at St. Mungo's. The pain of the war drove them mad. Sometimes I think that the scars of the war are worse for the people who were strong enough to keep their sanity; they were the ones who were out there. The ones they call heroes are the worst off.

Uncle Harry kept telling me that it would all be okay. He knew that everyone would eventually come around. We just hoped it was before it was too late. The Daily Prophet was refusing to believe that Genevieve was real. They had printed both of my parent's obituaries with unknown cause of death.

I climbed up through the trapdoor in the floor of the Divination Tower. I took a deep breath in and the smell of the room calmed me a bit, it was the perfect mixture of lavender and vanilla. Professor Patil was sitting in a large, fluffy, black armchair that must be her favorite because it moved from room to room with our class. Her robes were bright green today and her long black hair hung in a straight curtain past her waist.

I sat down at my usual table waiting for Magda and Drake to show up and for class to start. They entered just before the bell rang but didn't sit with me so I was stuck alone. The giant hole that was in the center of my chest, the hole that had shown up a few days after Dad died and had never truly healed, burned. It sometimes got better but for the most part it was always there, always hurting.

The lesson went by quickly but I stayed back not caring if I was late for Charms. I didn't want to sit through another class when my best friends didn't even want to talk to me. A small voice in the back of my head reminded me that it wasn't true. They did want to talk to me, just not about anything important; anytime I brought it up they would change the subject.

"I can not help you, Victoire. The answers you seek can't be found in a crystal ball, or in tea leaves." Professor Patil said in her smooth voice.

"Fine, Then where are they?" I snapped, sounding much harsher than I meant to. She just smiled kindly at me.

"I have no idea. I don't pretend to be all knowing, just a bit knowing. For instance I know that my life line is quite average in length, meaning that I should live to be around 110." She cooed.

"Great." I flopped down into a chair behind me and held my head in my hands. I sat back and looked up into her chocolate brown eyes. "Do you think I'm mad?" I asked quietly. I wasn't sure if I really wanted the answer or not.

"Of course not, I saw Genevieve that night. It was just a glimpse but that is all one needs." She sat down gently beside me.

"I wish that everyone thought that way." I sighed. The Daily Prophet and the Ministry were completely ignoring Genevieve just as they had done with Voldemort back in the 90's. Uncle Harry was trying to convince Minister Patton that all of the deaths and missing people were caused by Genevieve but he wouldn't believe it.

"Did you know that I was friends with your Uncle Harry?" She asked, smiling.

"Really, at Hogwarts?" I asked, interestedly. I had never met many of Uncle Harry's friends from Hogwarts. Come to think of it, I hadn't even met my father's friends from Hogwarts.

"Yes. We actually went to the Yule Ball together in our fourth year."

"I didn't know that."

"Oh, yes. I see so much of him in you. You are very courageous, just as he is. You also love the people around you fiercely. Most of all I see the way you want to protect everyone. It drove him mad when no one believed that Voldemort was back because he was worried people would get hurt. I hate to say that he was right but I fear that history may repeat itself in this instance." She sighed. I watched as she walked around the room making tea. She was amazingly graceful.

"Professor," I asked curiously.

"Yes dear,"

"I hope this isn't too personal but do you have a husband?" She smiled at me.

"It's fine. No, I've never found him. There was someone here at Hogwarts but I was foolish and didn't take a chance, then it was too late. I haven't seen him since." She said solemnly. I felt sorry for her. To find someone you love and then lose them would be terrible.

My mind immediately went to Teddy. I wasn't sure that I loved him but

I knew that it I was to lose him it would hurt.

"You should get to your next class." She said with an air of finality and opened the trapdoor in the floor.

Professor Flitwick didn't even notice me sneak in the classroom because we were working on Disillusionment Charms. Who was I kidding? Even if he had caught me, he wouldn't have said anything. That was the approach most people had now. They either ignored me or talked behind my back. The worst of it though, were the people who would at least talk to me but wouldn't talk about anything except the weather or Quidditch.

I looked at the blank piece of parchment that was supposed to be covered with my Herbology journal about Toby, my Devil's Snare, but nothing was coming to me to write about. It was supposed to be about his progress but he was growing just as he had been every week. I had started to write about that but it was just like everything else I had written and that was boring.

"Hey French." Colt sat down in the chair across from me.

"What's wrong? You look like a lost puppy." I asked because he really did, his blue eyes were large and looked deeply depressed.

"Hale has been spending all his time snogging your sister. We never hang out anymore and anytime I bring it up he's like, well just ask out Libby and then you can come hang out with the Ravenclaws too!" He said angrily. "He just doesn't get that I don't want to hang out with the Ravenclaws, I don't even really like them all that much." He pouted.

"So you don't like Libby?" I guessed.

"Don't get me wrong, she's a great girl and everything I just don't like her that way. We're awesome as friends and I don't want to screw that up with anyone." He sighed. I watched him for a moment. He was staring into the fire and it reflected back into his eyes giving them an odd look like they were amber.

"Do you miss him?" He asked, suddenly, without looking away from the fire.

"Who?"

"Breckin. You guys were friends right?" The hole in my chest flared up like a lighter. I had done a pretty good job of ignoring Breckin's absence. They hadn't named a new head boy and I really didn't want them to. That would be all of us admitting that one of our own had gone bad.

"Yes, I guess. I mean, I just pretend like he isn't here because it's easier than admitting he betrayed me. I mean, I thought I knew him." I said sadly. "We weren't best friends but we were close." I started playing with the corner of my parchment.

"I'm sorry. So, what are you doing?" Colt quickly changed the subject.

"Herbology," I looked at my parchment which was now missing a corner.

"Cool. I'm not too great at Herbology. I'm much better at Care of Magical Creatures." He relaxed and sank back in the chair.

"My Uncle Charlie would love you then. He's a dragon trainer." Colt's eyes grew wide.

"That's so cool! I would love to work with dragons. They are such misunderstood creatures." He sat up in his chair and his bright blue eyes light up.

I groaned. "Merlin's beard, you sound just like him."

"I'm serious!" He chuckled.

"Serious about what?" Morwyn plopped down in the chair on my other side and Colt sat up straighter.

"Hey Wyn," His voice cracked when he greeted her.

"Hey Colt," She said and then turned to me. "How did you survive O.W.L.S?"

"I didn't stress out." I smirked as I said it. I really did love these kids.

"Oh," She shrugged. "Well, it's too late for that." She chuckled and stood up. "I should go get to the library before all the good tables are gone." I looked at Colt when she left through the portrait hole.

"Don't want to screw it up with anyone, huh?"

"What?" Colt said.

"Oh come on, Colt! My Great Great Aunt Muriel who is blind as a bat would be able to see that you like her!" I said.

"Hey Frenchy," he said with a smile.

"What?"

"Shut up,"


	2. The Fidelius Charm

**A/N: Hi everybody! Sorry for the long time in between updates. With school and everything, my life has been kind of hectic but I have been using that study hall that I have every other day wisely! I have the next few chapters done and I just have to send them off to my wonderful beta Love-Pink26 and then I shall post them! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-Prim**

I looked at my clock. It was past three in the morning. I rolled over to look at Magda's bed and noticed it was still empty. Where was she? Magda was not a night owl and she was usually falling asleep at eleven. There had been tons of times when I had to drag her up to bed. This was late for even me on a Friday night.

She had been acting so weird lately and it was like she was a completely different person. Had Genevieve imperioused her too? Just as I thought this, the door creaked open, letting a sliver of light in our otherwise dark room. Although I had been worried about her, I really didn't want to talk so I pretended to be asleep.

I was sitting at my normal place at the Gryffindor table on Monday morning as chipper as ever. My head felt like it was splitting open because of the major hangover I had. The night before, Jude and Colt had managed to convince me to help them drink a bottle of firewhisky. We had sat in the common room having a grand old time and talking about friends who just don't have time for us anymore. I hadn't talked to Magda all weekend, Jude hadn't seen Drake for two weeks and Colt was really hurting without Hale. I had finally stumbled up to bed around 2 or 3 in the morning.

"Good Morning Vic," Rose chirped.

"Morning," I grumbled as she plopped farther down the table where Al and Ruby were sitting. I knew that I had possibly made the best decision ever when I introduced those three. They were as inseparable as Drake, Magda and I had been then. I frowned as I looked at their empty spots at the table. Thankfully, my drinking buddies were on call. Jude let his head fall onto the table with an audible thud and Colt flinched at the sound.

"Oh come on boys. You need to learn to hold a hangover better." I pleaded with them.

"Oh really? And how do you do it?" Jude said into the table but it came out more like 'Oh wewlly? An 'ow do 'ou do it?"

I patted him on the back. "Practice, years and years of practice and a dash of firewhisky in my tea." I said and handed him the flask I had hidden under my skirt.

"Have I mentioned lately that you are a wonderful person?" Colt said quietly as he poured a healthy dose in his coffee. He winced slightly as cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw table behind him.

"Hey," Magda said as she sat down beside me.

"Hey stranger, I haven't seen you in forever. Where've you been?" I said asked, a bit too chipper.

"Oh, I've been hanging out with Hagrid a lot. You know, doing Care of Magical Creatures stuff." I couldn't help but give her a disbelieving look.

"Mags, you hate animals. They make your allergies act up."

"Pssht, No they don't." She said but wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Fine. Whatever, I need to go." I stood up and ran straight into Drake.

"Whoa, where are you going already?" I didn't answer and just walked out.

What the hell? I swear they are avoiding me. That's it. They think I'm crazy and it's just easier for them to avoid me than to admit it. Great.

They didn't follow me and I'm still not sure how I feel about that. Part of me wanted them to come running after me and apologize, but part of me was glad they didn't bother. I wanted to wallow in my loneliness and possible insanity for a little while longer.

I had scheduled Quidditch practice for that night and I was really regretting it. Right after classes ended I grabbed my broom and went down to the pitch alone to just soar around for a while. Flying was the best feeling ever. It was the ultimate feeling of weightlessness. When I was on a broomstick, it was like everything else just melted away and all that mattered was me and the wooden broom beneath me. I did a flip in the air and my stomach tied in a knot. I decided to try a corkscrew. It was the worst and best feeling ever at the same time. My stomach was a giant knot of nerves but my heart was pumping and I felt alive for the first time in a long time. Adrenaline pumped through me in an amazing sensation. I had to try it again. I was half way through the second spiral in my corkscrew when someone's voice drifted up to me.

"I've always heard that you're a very accomplished flyer but I've never been able to see you." It surprised me so much that I fell of my broom. Thankfully I was above the broom when it happened and I had time to grab the handle. I scrambled back onto my broom and then flew to the ground.

"Hey Uncle Harry, what's up?" I was breathing heavy by the time I reached him.

"I needed to talk so I popped in. James said that he saw you walk down here." I realized that I hadn't seen James in forever. My little cousin, who was most like me, had made himself scarce, just like everyone else.

"What'd you need to talk about that's important enough to come all the way here?"

"Just some things about your parents," He said but I could tell that there was more and he just wasn't telling me. "Did you know that they had a will?" I shook my head. They had never mentioned it, but they also didn't think that they would be dead so soon. We started walking around the grounds.

"Yes, in the will it says that if they died before you children were adults, you were the guardian of your younger siblings."

"What?" I exclaimed. "I can't be Nikki and Louis's parent!" I started breathing even harder. A million thoughts were racing through my head. I barely even knew Nikki. She was always with Libby and I didn't see her often. And Louis was a boy! I didn't even understand myself most of the time let alone a boy!

"I know. That is one of the reasons I'm here. Molly and Arthur think that they are too old to be their legal guardians but they have agreed to let Nikki and Louis live with them." He paused and looked out over the lake.

"What about me?" I said quietly, afraid of the answer.

"Your father was one of the people who pushed for a new headquarters the most in the Order," he said. "We purchased 204, four days before he was murdered. He was the secret keeper." I couldn't help but gasp. That was a huge responsibility; the secret keeper is very high up in the Order. And to think that my father had that.

"Aren't we all secret keepers now?" I realized.

He nodded. "Yes, but Hermione has found a loophole. If we recast the charm and slightly reword the phrase we can have another secret keeper."

"That's great but what does this have to do with me?"

"Victoire Apolline Gabrielle Weasley, the Order of the Phoenix has selected you as the keeper of the Fidelius Charm upon their headquarters, do you accept?" He said very formally. I sucked in a deep breath.

"What? Uncle Harry, don't you guys want someone older, more experienced?" I couldn't be a secret keeper! I am only seventeen and that is a huge responsibility.

"I know what you're thinking, Vic. People frequently don't trust teenagers for no other reason than their age but I've never agreed with that. You can't let your age rule your life. Dumbledore's Army was started in my fifth year and look what it's done." He had a point. I turned to him and looked into his famous green eyes. He smiled kindly at me, already knowing what I was planning to do.

"I, Victoire Apolline Gabrielle Weasley accept the offer to be secret keeper of the Order of the Phoenix and their headquarters." As always, I did what was expected, no matter how much I was freaking out about it. It was what I had to do.

He smiled at me and I could see how much he had aged in the recent years. The skin around his eyes had started to crinkle and he had a few more worry lines on his forehead. This war was hard on him too. He already played the part of war hero. He was supposed to be the loving husband and father with a great story, not become a general for another war.

"The Order of the Phoenix appreciates that you have accepted our offer and would like to congratulate the new third in command."

"What?" I squeaked and he smiled again.

"By, accepting the secret keeper post you also accepted the post as third in command." He wrapped his arms around me in a warm hug. "Relax, Vic. If I didn't think you could do this I wouldn't have asked." He said into my hair.

"Now, go teach that team how to make me proud." And he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really hate to do this but I'm putting this story on hiatus because I've just lost my inspiration for it. As much as I love Vic and her story, I just don't have the inspiration to do her justice so sadly I'm saying that there won't be another chapter for a few months but I will most definetly come back to this story because like I said, I do love it. **

**I'm so sorry but I just didn't want to leave it hanging in the wind. **

**Love**

**Prim**


End file.
